Recompense
by Itadakimasui-chan
Summary: Having dealt with his guilt for years, Itachi finally reaches a breaking point. He can no longer properly atone for his sins. However, he can do something more. He can give Sasuke what he always wanted. The only question is if Sasuke would accept it.
1. Chapter 1

Itachi stopped, his feet sinking in the wet mud. Raindrops fell in clusters around and on him, trickling down his cheeks. He looked up at the dark clouds, his sharingan replaced with his natural black irises. He was finally alone. Kisame had gone out on a separate mission assigned by Pain. Madara was carrying out a secret task with Zetsu. At last, after so long, the Uchiha was alone to himself.

The cold water on his face began to be replaced by the soothing warmth of tears. His vision blurred slightly as they slide down his chin and melded with the rain. His body started to shake and shiver. A frown formed on his mouth, which gradually became agape.

Itachi wallowed in his anguish. He released sobs of pain and sorrow. Images of that night flashed before his eyes. Blood. Screams. Pitch black night. Death. His hands grasped upon the bloodied katana that ran through his mother and father. The shocked expression of his little brother plastered on his vision. How could he have done such a heinous act? His father was true to the mark; Itachi was too pure of heart.

The Uchiha lowered his head and stared longingly at the muddy ground. He resisted the urge to fall upon his knees and sob into the moist dirt. One man's reputation for the lives of thousands: what good did it do? He had joined an organization devoted to evil. He had murdered others for such an organization. He had torn apart the lives of others by being a criminal. There was no good in what he did. He could not atone for the lives lost by his actions.

"Unless…" He wondered aloud. "…Can there be an answer I haven't thought of?" He stood up straight and attempted to regain his composure. He ceased sniffling and stiffened himself. His senses were regained and his sharingan was reactivated. Itachi knew what he could do. Years of planning to be a wall for Sasuke to overcome were too selfish. He couldn't live on like this. He was too cowardly. He was too afraid.

He had already plunged Sasuke into darkness. He had heard the stories about Orochimaru. Sasuke was already in pursuit of him. Once Sasuke killed him, Madara would ingrain his mind with the truth and push him against Konoha. Itachi could not let his death become so vain.

Chakra pulsed into his feet as he rushed forward and jumped into the nearby trees. Akatsuki already had ample information on Sasuke's whereabouts. If he could reach Sasuke in time, maybe things could be different. If he could reach Sasuke, maybe he could atone for his sins.

Or then again, maybe Sasuke would kill him in his moment of weakness. What would he leave behind then?


	2. Chapter 2

Running through the treetops, Itachi could feel Sasuke's presence. He stopped abruptly to cloak his chakra. If Sasuke had gained any chakra sensing ability, he had to be careful. An ambush by his little brother would be most likely in this situation. After all, at what point would Sasuke expect his older brother to come to him, when he was the one being hunted?

"Sasuke…" Itachi muttered. At one point, that name invoked images of an innocent boy, untouched by the world of shinobi. A child that always found a way to make Itachi smile. Sasuke was the name of the person Itachi loved most. At least, he loved him enough to kill his family.

That was when the name Sasuke created different images. These images were gruesome and grotesque. Images of corpses, organs, and body parts. More images of screaming faces and enraged comrades. Worst of all, was the image of his little brother writhing in agony. That image of a child that would be forever scarred.

Suddenly, Itachi could feel Sasuke's presence moving. The Uchiha followed swiftly in the direction it moved, feeling nervousness pent up in his stomach. Would that scarred child even attempt to talk with Itachi? Would that face of agony never again be the face of carefree happiness? If not, it was all Itachi's fault. It was his fault Sasuke had a horrible life. It was his fault Konoha lost his little brother.

The trees started to become fewer in number. Sasuke's presence had stopped in the upcoming meadow. Itachi gulped and prepared his best mask. This was it. Either Sasuke had his weapon drawn and was about to attack, or he would catch the younger brother in surprise. This was the moment of truth. In fact, this whole event would be a moment of truth.

Itachi landed on the still wet grass. Rain was still falling from the clouds above. A few yards in front of him was a teenage boy with raven black hair. The boy had a rain cloak on and was staring up into the sky. Shivers ran up Itachi's spine. He allowed his chakra to run freely.

The teenager spun around in astonishment and stood, shocked, at what he saw. The two brothers stood in the rain, locking eyes. Sasuke looked as if he didn't know how to react. Itachi waited for his brother to decide on a reaction, but none came. Instead, they stood in silence, looking at each other. The rain started to fall more quickly, drenching them. Sasuke's normally perked up hair started to droop with water. Itachi's silky hair became wet.

Suddenly, Sasuke started walking towards him.

Itachi did the same.

Their steps quickened.

They evolved into running.

Sasuke drew his sword.

Itachi raised his hand.

They became inches from each other.

Sasuke thrusted.

Itachi thrusted.

Both of their feet came to a stop. Sasuke's face was filled with surprise. Itachi kept his mask on for a few more seconds. His younger brother's katana was centimeters to the left of Itachi's head, having been dodged. Two of Itachi's fingers were touching Sasuke's forehead, having left a slight bruise.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." A genuine smile appeared on Itachi's lips. "This is it."


End file.
